seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lt. McCormack
Lieutenant McCormack '''is the Police Lieutenant of the Los Angeles Police Department. He's been heavily involved with snuffing out the biggest crime organizations in the state of California, like the Killer's Guild, Vincenzo Mafia, and the Wushu Clan. He joined the Wushu Clan after threats against his family were made by them. He was killed on the rooftop of the Wushu Clan's Los Angeles Outpost by Mayor Hogwood Biography '''Joining the Police The First Case The first case he undertook as a young detective in the 70's revolved around a murderer active in the L.A. region. He and his partner worked on the case for a year, but fate would have it twisted for a young McCormack, the murderer killed his partner while Carl watched. The LAPD Commissioner showed no real sympathy with McCormack and his dead partner never got the justice he deserved as the murderer was never captured. This would leave McCormack scarred for years. Meeting Hank In 1985, McCormack was sent to Alaska to investigate a peculiar crime scene, a single man killed in a sword fight. McCormack claimed to know the victim, Akiara, and who he known. Perhaps he knew this through Damon because at this time his brother, Hank was being trained by Akiara. McCormack goes to Hank's Cabin and gives him Akiara's Sword. Finding Damon After Damon Jones killed Don Frank Vincenzo and lost his family, he went into hiding. Reports came to McCormack that Vincenzo was still alive. Because Vincenzo had resurfaced, McCormack thought it might be best if Damon investigated him because Damon knew more than anyone else at the police department did. Even though it wasn't easy, McCormack was able to find Damon's hideout and convince him to take the job. Clash with the Clan To ensure that their plans succeed, the Wushu Clan preemptively threatened McCormack with the lives of his family if he were to pursue them directly and also work for them and follow their every order. McCormack found a way around this, he would pursue the clan indirectly through Damon and Hank Jones. He found Hank where they last met, this trip was already risky enough for him, so he would let Hank talk to Damon so that the Clan wouldn't find out about McCormack's plan. Battle on the Rooftop With his identity hidden, McCormack could work for the Wushu Clan without exposing himself to the Jones brothers. But when Damon and Hank reached the rooftop of the Los Angeles Outpost, Yamanashi ordered McCormack to reveal himself, which forced McCormack to act as if he's a willing member of the clan. The rage of betrayal Damon felt towards McCormack ended in a brutal beat-down by Damon. Damon decided not to kill McCormack, even after demands from him, perhaps out of guilt for serving the clan. McCormack then pointed his gun at the brothers and was swiftly killed by Mayor Hogwood Personality Lt. McCormack shows great sympathy towards his fellow police officers and shows much interest in serving justice. But it seems above all, he is a family man, sacrificing his duty as a law enforcer to join the Wushu Clan, after threats against his wife. Relationship Family * Kelsey McCormack - Wife * Ben McCormack - Son Allies * LAPD Enemies * Damon Jones * Hank Jones * Vincenzo Mafia ** Don Frank Vincenzo † Quotes "Wasn't easy finding you, Damon." "Do this last job, not for me, not for the city, not even for the department, but for your family, do it for them." "Nice to hear that you still think about me." "Time's changed, you gotta do what you gotta do." "They were gonna kill my wife, I'm sorry." Category:Humans Category:Law Enforcement Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Blue Heat Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Arnþór Birkir Sigurðsson Category:Blue Heat 2: Revelations Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains